Realising Your Exception
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Brennan realises her exception. Song-Fic The Only Exception by Paramore. I do not own Bones or Paramore unfortuately. Enjoy! Rating may go up later. All depends on future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Realising Your Exception.

Brennan plonks herself on the couch with a glass of wine after solving the murder of the doctor that so resembled herself and her life. She was single, childless, had a high-ranking, well paid job, and, from what Booth and herself had been told from co-workers, never took risks in her personal or professional life. She was even given up by her birth parents, not that she was too, but it is close enough for comparison. Sick of sitting in silence with her thoughts, she turns on the radio, something she would have never done before, and hears the song change.

"_Okay, up next we have Paramore with The Only Exception. Enjoy!"_

Brennan is intrigued by the song as it starts with a slow guitar. She also finds herself intrigued by the name of the band. Paramore. She knew it meant secret lover, but she would have never guessed that the name of the band and the song playing now would make her really think about her relationship with Booth. Then she hears the lyrics.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind,  
It broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.  
And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist,  
But, darling, you are the only exception."_

She remembered her dad telling her about her mother and how it broke his heart to put her life in past tense. She thinks back to the video her mother gave to her father specifically for her. She thinks back to all the times she told everyone, in particular Angela, that emotional ties were empherical and unreliable because it is not a constant. People's feelings change. Much like Booth's feelings towards her. He no longer loved her and she was now more in love with Booth than ever.

"_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts,  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this,  
Keeping a comfortable distance,  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness,  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk."_

She keeps playing back moments they have shared together. All the times he saved her life; taking the bullet for her, taking the explosion for her, saving her from the man who was going to feed her to dogs despite being severely hurt. The distance she had kept from everyone, prepared for when they would eventually leave her. Her distance in relationships; not taking them for what everyone else did, but only to satisfy her biological urges in place of making meaningful connections. The only real meaningful connection she had with a man was with Booth. At the last line, she jumps up and grabs her keys, knowing what she is going to do. She got into her car and drove; she drove until she made it to Booth's. She knew it was irrational, but she had to let him know how she felt. He had, so why couldn't she? She knocked, silently hoping Hannah wouldn't answer. Luckily Booth did.

"Bones! Why are you here?"

"I love you, Booth. I realise that now and I also realise that you are with Hannah, but I just wanted you to know that I won't give up."

Booth is in utter shock and Brennan stands still, worried she has said the wrong thing.

"I should probably go home now."

"Bones-"

Before he can say anything else, Brennan is already gone. What Booth doesn't know is that Hannah had seen the whole thing.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Bones has been a bit stressed."

"Really? Because to me it sounded like a confession of love. What went on before you met me, Seeley?"

"Nothing, okay? Can we just drop it?"

"Fine. But I know something went on. And I will find out in due course."

Hannah walks off, too leaving Booth with his thoughts. Meanwhile, Brennan is back at her place, tears threatening to spill over.


	2. Chapter 2

'_He didn't even say anything. I shouldn't have said anything. He is happy. Why did I think that suddenly declaring my love for him would change that? Why did I think he would just leave Hannah and be with me? Temperance, you are a stupid woman for thinking that."_

She grabs the untouched wine from half an hour before and takes a long swig. About an hour later, she has a nice carefree buzz going and calls Angela.

"Hey, Sweetie. What's up?"

"A roof, but that's not important."

"What's wrong, Bren?"

"Have you ever heard of a band called Paramore?"

"Yes, hun, I am up to date on current music. Why?"

"I had the radio on and a song by them came on and it really made me think."

"What song was it?"

"It was called _The Only Exception_."

"I see. Did this make you think about Booth?"

"Y-Yes. And I have made a big mistake."

"What did you do?"

"I went over to his apartment and said I loved him. And he didn't say anything."

"What? Hold on. I'm coming over."

"Ange, there's no reason to. I am fine. Booth has… Booth has moved on."

"Sweetie, I do not mind. I can get Jack to take me."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll see you in about 15 minutes."

15 minutes later, Angela shows up at Brennan's door with a bottle of red wine in hand.

"Okay. Tell me what happened."

"Well, when I got home, I turned on the radio because every night that I've come home since I got back, the apartment has been silent and I am sick of the silence. And when I sat down, this song started playing."

Brennan grabs her laptop and presses play on _The Only Exception_ on her iTunes. The now familiar tune starts playing, filling the large room with sound.

"I've heard this song, Bren. What about it made you think of Booth?"

"It speaks of the protagonist not believing in love until someone comes along and because of that person now believing that they can in fact be loved."

"So you're the protagonist and Booth is the antagonist?"

"Yes. I really listened to the lyrics and I find that they suit my situation well."

"Did you know this song was written by a bunch of kids that are only an average age of 22?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look."

Angela brings up their Wikipedia page and shows her.

"See?"

"They are so young. And they started 6 years ago?"

"Yep. They started when they were an average age of 16."

"Wow."

"Okay. Now back to you and Booth."

"This song made me think of all the things Booth has done for me out of love and friendship. So for no apparent reason, I got up and drove to Booth's. He said hello and I blurted out that I loved him."

"What else?"

"I also said that I wasn't ready to give up on us yet."

"Wow. Maluku really changed you."

"I had time to think and I often dreamt of what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. Aside from that, I mentally prepared myself for the situation where he would have a girlfriend. I thought if I prepared myself, it wouldn't hurt that much if he did."

"And you were wrong?"

"Yes. When he said he was with Hannah seriously, I wanted to metaphorically crawl into a hole."

"Oh sweetie."

"It was inevitable. He said he wanted to move on and he did. I'm- I'm happy for him."

"Bren, if you went to his place to tell him you are in love with him, you clearly aren't happy. You two need to wake up to yourselves! You are both still in love with each other, but you are too scared to do anything. He took a giant leap of faith and it's your turn, honey."


End file.
